A Lonly cherryblossim
by cherryblossoms22
Summary: Okay So its my first story youll figure out why I named it latter on in the story so ya please go easy on me. Okay Sakura Haruno gets sucked into the Hetalia world but in the process she is falling in love does she really want to go back or will she stay.
1. Chapter 1

The Lonely Cherryblossim

Hetalia & Naruto crossover

DISCLAIMER:I do not own naruto characters or Hetalia and I apologize for misspellings

Chapter 2: What The Hell

'thinking'

'inner talking'

"people"

One bright morning a pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno was walking down the street she was wearing her usual outfit (her shippuden outfit). She kept getting a bad feeling some thing was going to happen but couldn't tell what. she was planning on visiting her friend Ino and then going to the hokage tower to talk to Tsunade about some new jutsu. As she approached her best friends shop she caught a glimpse of Sasuke. Ever since he came back to the village he has been trying to win Sakura's heart but she would just flip him off and walk away.

So she continued to her best friends shop. "Hey Ino what's up" sakura said as she walked in. "huh oh hey sakura not much just the same old stuff". "Ah so that means flirting, going to clubs and working the shop" she said as she approached her "yep ohhh hey I heard that your still rejecting sasugay" we both laughed at the joke. "Yea pretty much guy just doesn't understand I'm over him".

"Oh tuff luck but you know you should give him a chance he has been doing a lot to get into your good graces and most the guys are taken unless you want to end up with bushy brows" when she said that I felt disgusted when she suggested I give sasugay a chance and a shiver went up my spine at the thought of being with Lee he might be a good friend but if would never go out with him. I glared at her and man was I pissed by what she said " I can't believe you your supposed to help me out here not try and talk me into going out with them""okay okay I'm sorry" she looked at me and she gave me an apologetic look. "Well any way I have to go talk to lady Tsunade and she what she wants bye""bye" she said back before I left the store. Well now I have to see what this new jutsu is I guess. (1 hour later) 'Knock' 'Knock' Come in I heard her yell as I walk in I see the room is a mess and a heavy sent of sake in the air "you wanted to see me " I said the bad feeling I've been having getting stronger "ahh yes I have a new jutsu I want to try out and I need you to be my test subject" "...WHAT THE HELL YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME IM NOT GOING TO BE A TEST SUBJECT FOR ALL I KNOW THIS COULD KILL ME YOU CRAZZY OLD HAG" I screamed accidentally letting my inner self out 'great now I'm in trouble because of you' 'not my fault you cant control me' my inner said back.

She stared at me and I braced my self for the worst 'crap I'm going to get it now' ..."**HAHAHAHAHAHA**". I nearly fell to the ground at this well at least I now I'm not in that much trouble or so I thought. "hahaha now Sakura its been awhile since someone talked to me like that so I suggest if you don't want to get suspended from missions and training you let me test this on you". She told me I could hear that she wasn't joking so I shut my trap and kept thinking how the hell do I get myself into these situations "now then this new jutsu is something I invented a few days ago with Pervy Sage (as Naruto liked to call him), Naruto and Shizune" "okay lets just get this over with. "Okay here we go " She dose some hand signs and all of the sudden a light appears and before I know it I blacked out.

Germany's Pov

We were just getting stared on a meeting when we see a bright light in the distance we decided to check it out "Hey what's that" America says while eating a hamburger " I don't know but lets go check it out AND WILL YOU STOP TALKING WITH YOUR DAMN MOUTH FULL OR I SWEAR I WILL MAKE IT WERE YOU CANT TALK AND CANT EAT YOUR DAMN HAMBURGER". This shut him up and we started running to were we saw the light when we got there , there was a beautiful girl with strange pink hair that reminded him of cherryblossims. "Hey Germany look its a girl" a vein popped on my forehead " I CAN SEE THAT YOU IDIOT now lets get her to the mansion and get a doctor to look at her".

(Time Skip YAY)

(8 hours later)

'Okay so apparently either I'm going soft or I'm insane …. Maybe I should have just left her there for all I know she could be a spy here to compromise us … No what am I thinking she looks too innocent for that' oh if only he knew that she isn't as innocent as she looks infact she was far from innocent. Sakura's Eyes started to flutter open and then her eyes went wide and she disappeared "What the …" then something shard was pressed against his neck "don't move or I swear I will kill you" Oh what a mistake he made when he thought she was so innocent. "Hey calm down were not going to hurt you I promise" "Like HELL I would ever trust you soldier boy" 'What we help her and this is what she does okay Germany calm down' "Okay how about this if we wanted to hurt you don't you think we would of just tied you up and tortured you don't you think" " well if you put it that way I suppose".

"HELP GERMANY WHERE ARE YOU" oh no its Italy I wonder what kind of trouble he's gotten himself into now?. WHAM "GERMANY YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME RUSSIA IS TRYING TO KILL ME" what oh shit what did he do to piss off Russia were screwed. " WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?" " Well you see when you left me with his sister Belarus I told her that her cooking was bad when she made me some pasta and she started to cry next thing I know Russia is trying to kill me." That idiot now were all going to die "ITALY where are you just wait till I find you your ass is MINE kyukyukyukyu." "Who's that?" "Oh Germany who's the girl "Instead of worrying about her how about you worry about …" BOOOOM "So there you are kyukyuyu are you ready to die".

"HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU ASS" after those words were said all hell broke lose and an epic battle of all time occurred but in the end everyone was stunned when Russia had his ass handed to him by a girl with pink hair and bright green eyes. (Ya sorry horrible with fight scenes) by the time the fight was over half of the house was in shambles and the girl was looking victorious with her foot on top of an unconscious Russia "CHA take that I kicked your ass all over the place BITCH" ….. "Wow thank you pretty lady you saved us" Italy then ran up to sakura and started hugging her 'wow he's so ….. CUTE' "Hi my name is Sakura what and I'm guessing yours is Italy am I correct" "WOOOOW how did you know" "Oh I have my ways" Germany decided it was time too come out from hiding at that moment and come up to sakura " Wow I've never seen any one stand up too Russia like that and you got out of it with barely a scratch that's just amazing" at this Sakura started blushing. "T t thank you Germany and I'm sorry about earlier its just I get a little jumpy at times so please forgive me and I'm sorry about your house" she then bowed and looked him in the eye "Hey no harm done this isn't even my house it's that idiot Americas house and he had it coming always bragging about how big it is" Sakura just started laughing "What what's wrong" "Hahahahaha ahhhh oh its nothing you guys just remind me of some of my friends"

Well Here is where I'm ending it for now sorry I haven't posted in a while my old computer is acting weird and just decided 'Well lets screw this girls day up MUHAHAHAHA' so ya computer crashed had to rewrite all of it and yes I made this chapter to replace the first one because I hade a lot of spelling mistakes and thought I could make it longer and until my computer is fixed ill have to use my grandparents computer and I'm only at there house for a hour so ya Sorry please forgive me and if you have any ideas for it that would be appreciated so thanks and again sorry ill post the next chapter as soon as I can so thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lonely Cherryblossim

Hetalia & Naruto crossover

DISCLAIMER:I do not own naruto characters or Hetalia and I apologize for misspellings

Chapter 2: New things

'thinking'

'inner talking'

"people"

"A FEW DAYS LATTER"

A Month Later

"So what is it you wanted you show me" Sakura asked America who in Return gave her a grin "well since your new here I thought I would introduce you to some new stuff like food , music , and different movies and TV shows stuff like that ."Oh than why are you grinning like a mad man?". " Well you haven't had a chance to get any new clothes so I got you this outfit to help you blend in" after this was said his smile grew as he pulled out a maid outfit "OH HELL NO I SERIOUSLY HOPE YOU DON'T EXPECT ME TO PUT THIS ON YOU CAN KISS MY Amhmhmh" America covered her mouth knowing what she was going to say "Okay okay calm down but around here this is what a lot of women were so if you want some thing different you have to put it on".

Somewhere in the back round

Germany and Italy were walking by and heard the conversation "So do you think she's going to fall for it?" Italy asked Germany "I doubt it but if she does I owe Russia $20 so I hope not".

Back to the conversation YAY

'Well Shit I cant go around looking like this now can I' Sakura thought to herself 'I say do it strut your stuff in it SHANARRO' 'Oh hell not you again and why on earth would I do that and humiliate my self in public I have to live here for God knows how long' 'Who cares who see's you in it not like anyone you know is here anyway also you won't get any clothes if you don't do it' ' I hope you know I hate you' 'love you too now go out there and show them what you got'. "Uh hello Earth to Sakura calling Sakura HEY YOU THERE COME BACK TO EARTH". Sakura jumped giving him a glare if only looks could kill "SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP YELLING IN MY EAR YOU ASS HAT." "Okay Okay sorry you just spaced out for a while there so here go put it on and meet me at the car" America shoved the maid outfit into her hands before she had the time to reply finally realizing what was in her hands she turned red " YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS" knowing she had to put it on to go into public to get something new she decided to hurry up and get the public humiliation over with what a fun way to start out the day. 

Okay so I haven't updated it in a while mainly because my computer was a pice of crap and destroyed itself and i've also been busy with my new niece so i'm posting this little chapter to make up for it sorry again i've also got a new laptop so i'm going to try to post chapters from that so sorry and please forgive me.


End file.
